


Vanilla Whiskey

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Amanda went to college, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ending, Based on Robert's bad ending, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Fix-It, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, bottom!Dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He knew Robert Small was trouble, but he didn't think he was gonna get an addiction for this kind of trouble. He walked into a bar to watch The Game, ended up on some random stranger's bed and got kicked out the day after like some kind of teenager. He knew there were people like him, afraid of intimacy. Tom wasn't blind, he could see what kind of mess Robert was. Alcoholic type, couldn't get attached on anyone, hates small talks and likes rough sex.He didn't have the age for these things anymore.(attempts of a original name for Dadsona)





	Vanilla Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say that this is my very first fic entirely written in english, so I want to apologize at first for possible bad english. I'm still trying, it was kind of fun but very hard to me. Please let me know if there's something wrong or it it's really bad, I can't really judge in my position.
> 
> ps: Tom is the Dadsona and he didn't get an physical aspect in this fic, so please imagine him as YOUR dadsona, I just choose a name for text reasons :/

He knew Robert Small was trouble, but he didn't think he was gonna get an addiction for this kind of trouble. He walked into a bar to watch The Game, ended up on some random stranger's bed and got kicked out the day after like some kind of teenager. He knew there were people like him, afraid of intimacy. Tom wasn't blind, he could see what kind of mess Robert was. Alcoholic type, couldn't get attached on anyone, hates small talks and likes rough sex.

He didn't have the age for these things anymore.

So he was asking himself why he keep on calling on him.

You see, it's not like he wanted anything from this, because the sex was great and it was only that. He definitely didn't need the troubled messed up dependency he had when he was younger. He can handle one night stands and doesn't mix up his feeling when doing it. He was a mature, man up, a father, there was no such a way he would get upset for been seen as a play thing.

Tom was a practical guy, but it didn't mean he hasn't feelings. 

Actually, he could mostly handle. It was not like he was the mentally healthiest guy on Earth and since he lost his husband the loneliness was hard to hold. But he had Manda Panda. And now she is 18, ready to live her life without him and Tom didn't know what to do.

That's why when he got the messenger in DadBook, he felt ashamed but answered anyway.

Robert was naturally wild. He knows what to do with his hands. He knows what to do with his mouth. And surely he knows what to do with his dick.

That night, Tom wasn't the one put up for small talk. When they got to Robert's place, Tom kissed him hard, gripping in his nape so he wouldn't part. Robert grinned in their kiss, stumbling while leading them to his bed. He didn't ask question when Tom got on his knees and ripped off his pants. Robert was half hard already, what made his job easier when he shoved him in his mouth. What was the last time he sucked a dick? He almost couldn't remember how to do it anymore, but a quick look on Robert's pleased face made him gasp in joy for his good job.

"Aren't we excited today?" he mocked, grinning as Tom licked him with pleasant.

"Shut up." Tom drew back a little bit snappy. He shouldn't take that shot of vodka when got out.

"Make me?" 

Robert pulled him closer to a kiss, and next Tom was in bed, his time to be ripped off his clothes with no delicacy. Tom was up to do really fierce this time. He wanted that mouth to give him those hickeys and make him scream. 

They almost skipped foreplay and preparation, but Robert was never rough to him when it comes to preparation. He grabbed lube and stretched him properly, some kind teasing him, making him begs to be fucked.

He did, though, the way he wanted. Thrusts on him hard, making him scream, almost to the edge to forget his name. Then, Tom ride him good, pleased by his smirk and the slaps in his ass. Boy, he was going to be bruised. He didn't fuck this hard in ages, he barely knew where that sudden stamina came from. He was so going to regret. But not now, not until he comes.

Tom came first, screaming, didn't even believing he could get so wrecked by an orgasm. Robert doesn't cum as well, moaning against his neck as he craved the short nails on the skin of his butt. God, that was wild. Hel felt like twenties again. Although the fact that he wasn't, what made Tom faints shortly thereafter. He was so going to regret the next morning.

But he woke up like one hour later, still feeling dizzy for the sex and wasted as hell. Robert was already awake, wearing just pants while staring at the window, cigarette between the fingers and eyes lost in the dark skies.

"Hey." Tom said first, trying to stay focus on recovering energy.

"Hey." he smacked "Already awake, hun?"

Tom nods, waiting for him to do their ritual, and by ritual he means get kicked off his house as soon as possible.

"Almost."

"Aren't you hungry? ‘Cause I'm starved as fuck. Mind to share a pizza?"

Tom was still dizzy so his mind wasn't function enough to realize that instead of being kicked right away Robert was offering food. What a crazy night.

"Sure. Always up for pizza."

"Cool."

He grabbed his phone and typed the delivery number, but then he turns to Tom.

“Are you ok with pineapple pizza?”

“Sure, pineapples are the best.”

He oddly smiles, it was a strange thing since it didn’t have any malicious tone.

“You know I hate small talks but, you seem pretty wasted this time. I mean, look at your eye bags. It’s bigger than mine.”

Tom let him laugh, knowing well the mess he was since Amanda left.

“I’m just worried. You know, my daughter left home to go to university last month. It’s been hard to handle.

"Hum." suddenly, he seems interested somehow. "You and your daughter seem pretty close to each other."

"Yeah..." Tom nodded softly with a warm smile spreading through his face with the feeling of nostalgia. "Since when my husband died it was only me and her. She's my baby girl. We were partners in crime and..." he took a deep breath, stopping the urge to cry. "It's been only a month but I miss her so much."

"You're... a good father." he says, but seeming like he could say more. Tom nods, feeling suddenly better to get his support.

"Thank you."

Pizza does not take long to arrive. By the time they were eating, Tom was able to stand up properly (or almost). 

"Are you okay with whiskey? There's nothing to drink besides water or alcohol."

"Whiskey is great." Tom assented, although the idea of letting more alcohol into his organism wasn't great but he was screwed anyway.

"We should go out to drink sometime, you know. It's a good therapy."

"Oh really?" he laughed. "But yeah, we should."

"Like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Are you busy?" he raised his brows mischievously. 

"No... I mean, why not?"

"Cool. So, tomorrow."

And then, this was the first weird night.

 

.

 

The second night was pretty cool. They met Mary again at the bar who went hang out with them. Tom was begging to consider her nice, and she seems to be a pretty close friends of him. But most of the night was the two of them alone. Robert took him to drink more, they got wasted and sneak into a cinema full of grumpy teenagers. And Tom found out the other man liked movies and blab about it. It was deadly funny when he forced the kids to stay until the end of the movie credits to exit the room.

(Not so funny when one of the kids tried to stab him and take a fight, though.)

The third night they went crypt hunt, and it was so fucking damn cool. Ok, at first Tom thought he was going to kill him or some creepy shit but it was only ok. Robert was a creepy guy but they fucked so many times before that if he wanted to murder him he could just did before, is it right? 

And he liked knives, like, really liked knives. That’s why he could play the murderer role pretty well, although Tom thinks he wasn’t the type that would really do it. It was part of his charm, and although it was kind of twisted, Tom likes it. It’s funny and mysterious at the same time. No shit he was so attracted to the man.

 

.

 

One of the boring weekends Tom met the ginger dad Brian on his way to Mat’s. He waved to him and stopped to a small talk. Tom smiled shyly, remembering the little crush he had on the redhead when he moved with Amanda to the cur-de-sac.

“Brian.”

“Hey! Rough times without your lil princess, am I right?”

“Damn yeah, I miss her so much.” It was no lie. He missed his Manda Panda like crazy.

“Just the thought of being apart of my daughter makes me shiver. I’m so not ready for this.” He got upset, the smile turned into a grimace.

“Trust me, you never will.”

“So I noticed you seem to be in a pretty good terms with Robert?” Brian suddenly changed the subject, making Tom a little awkward. He doesn’t talk about his relationship with Robert to anyone, it’s not like he was keeping it a secret (please, he doesn’t even have the age anymore to play the forbidden lovers) but he just wasn’t comfort to talk, not even with Amanda. It’s not like they lovers, but they weren’t friends neither. It was complicated and the last days it was all fulling his mind.

“Un, yeah, we hang out a bit.” He just said, not sure if it was a lie our no.

“That’s odd.” Brian smacked.

He raised an eyebrow, a little surprised with the answer.

“Why?”

“Humm, I don’t know if it’s my role to say but listen, Robert is a pretty fun guy to hang, but he’s also well known for not compromising, you know. Like one night stands and stuff. I think he’s the type that gets bored really fast. Fun friendship, but you know, friendship.”

“Oh.” Oh. He already knew that. Robert doesn’t like intimacy, he got it the first time. He so already fucking knew that that is was driving his crazy. Like, Robert was cute to him sometimes. But when they have sex, it’s like, just this. It’s was terrifying and annoying as hell. As if Tom having sex with him was a bad thing, but actually, it wasn’t! What’s the problem in getting attached with someone you’re having sex? He was not a hooker, he was able to talk and have a friendship with him if he just wanted! 

Man, why did he had to be so attracted to someone so messed up?

“Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re welcome!”

Is he starting to hope something? Please, be not. 

 

.

 

Fourth night they met Mary again at the bar. She went with them to mess with a guider of a group of tourist. It was so fun, Tom barely could hold his laugh blabbing about some supernatural shit they made up in the moment to scare the poor guide with an amazing shirt.

He didn’t expect the night to get so emotional.

They were making out on the couch. Tom can’t lie, he missed the sex since they started to hang out. He was growing attached but he needs the physical. At this point he was already aware of his feelings, but he liked he needed so much to feel him, his hands and his mouth all over him. And Tom was never the purely physical decompromising kind of guy, that's why it scares him he felt so needy. 

But they urge to talk. This needs to happen. Robert was not okay, he was not okay and this relationship needs to take a course.

He told him about the car crash, his ex-wife, about Val and how he couldn't make to get his shit together. And Tom understands. He also understands that he needs to tell him what he needs to hear. They talk, but it still seems it misses something.

They ended the night in bed, just cuddling and drinking wine (Robert bought some other thing rather than whiskey). He didn't let he kicks him out this time, neither let him alone after their conversation.

"That's why you treated me so badly in the beginning."

"I didn't exactly treated you bad."

"Oh you think so? You kick me out, like, 3 times like I was some hooker?"

"C'mon, it was that bad."

"Seriously? It was."

"But you came back."

"I'm stupid." Tom sighed. "But yeah. In some sort of way I feel like I used you too. I was so scared to lose Amanda that let myself distract my mind and body with the sex and the alcohol. I'm sorry."

"No." he snapped, interrupting Tom's melancholy. "Look, I am sorry. I didn't... I don't like... these things since my wife... I thought I wasn't able to let myself be attached anymore. That's why i do this, one night stands. I'm sorry."

"I'm okay now." Tom smiled, getting him tighter. "You are cuddly."

"About this..." he seems awkward. "I don't think I can do this now. I'm a mess. I need to fix my life, get my shit together, try to apologize with Val."

Tom rolled his eyes. Not because of what he was saying, he thought it was good that Robert wanted to get back on track with his life, but now that he had so compromised his feelings in that relationship, he would not let Robert escape so easily.

"I know what you need to do, Robert, I really do. But no, you're not gonna say no to me this time."

In a quick movement with his legs, Tom was now on top of him, trapping him between his thighs. He smirked at him, who was impressed by his boldness.

"I like you." Tom finally said, red flush getting on his face.

"Tom..."

"Let me help you. Please." that's what he said, before Robert give him a devicious grin and pull him to a kiss. It's was supposed to be a quick and warm kiss, turned into a sloppy, tonguish and greedy kiss.

They both breathed as the kiss came to an end.

"It's hard but... I can't really live without this now."

Tom smiled.

"Neither do I."

They kissed again, let them drown into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first time I did my Dadson his name was Tom and I slept with Robert at the first night :o. Yes, I did. Although I got Damien's route then and started a new game to get Robert's good ending, I was really pissed that he treat me like shit just because I slept with the first time we met.
> 
> So I did a fix-it-fic lol.
> 
> I tried to mix the good and the bad ending, changing a lil bit tho. Hope you like it!
> 
> ps: I don't really like pineapple pizza :|


End file.
